Kyoko Hattori
was Asami Kanda's best friend and classmate. They were friends with Oto Edogawa until they found out she was poor. The two later rekindled their friendship with Oto. Biography High school Kyoko was in Class 2-D at Eitoku Academy with her best friend, Asami Kanda. They were also friends with their classmate, Oto Edogawa.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Oto recently began turning down their offers to hang out outside of school. The girls became concerned that something was wrong.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Some days later, a school-wide message revealing Oto to be a "peasant" was sent out. Kyoko, in particular, was upset as she felt Oto had been "deceiving" them. The following day, a group of students started to bully Oto. They expected Kyoko and Asami to join in. However, neither of them could bring themselves to do anything but stand there. Later, the girls told Oto that they could not be friends since they were still hurt about her lying to them.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Some days later, Kyoko ans Asami saw Oto with Airi Maya. They were jealous since, like their classmates, they admired Airi for being apart of the C5.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Kyoko was fixing her bangs for a date, when Oto repeated what she said. She and Asami were surprised and only said "huh?", before Oto turned back around.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Oto tried to speak to the pair again but they ignored her.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare The following week, the C5 performed a "peasant hunt" on Asami. Kyoko was shocked and did not believe it at first. Two days later, Asami pleaded with Haruto Kaguragi to allow her to stay. Another student then tried to hit Asami with a vase, but Haruto protected her. Kyoko clapped after he made a passionate speech, promising to stop "peasant hunts."Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare When Eitoku was vandalized, Kyoko and Asami offered to help in the clean-up, unlike the other students who mostly complained that it was the C5's fault.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare The following week, the two greeted Oto which surprised her. She pointed to herself, to which they nodded and smiled.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Kyoko and Asami had later became friendly with Megumi Nishidome and were curious about whether she was missing school for a photo shoot. When they asked Oto, she had not sure. In late June, Kyoko and Asami cheered for Haruto during his competition against Tenma Hase.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare The two girls later arranged for more Eitoku students to come to the second round. This earned them a thank you hug from Issa Narumiya. They cheered for him again during the third round and when he won the competition.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Her curly, brown hair was always worn in a ponytail. She had short bangs with two strands that were longer on the sides of her face. Kyoko wore make-up and a small amount of jewelry. She also took special care of her nails. Personality and traits Kyoko was generally a friendly, nice person, though a bit spoiled due to her background. Like Asami, she was cold towards Oto after they stopped being friends. She was a fan of the C5 and supported their efforts to rid Eitoku of the poor students. Behind the scenes *She is played by Noa Kita in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *Kita, Hana Sugisaki, and Ria Makiuchi posed as their characters for an Instagram post on February 23, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bffyw2EFJMO/ (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents